russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV telenovela-asianovela this 2013
April 30, 2013 Last April 1, 2013, IBC introduced a TV show break plug segment entitled Huli Kapinoy aired before and after the break over IBC shows like PBA and NBA for basketball fans, the game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link for the million peso-prize fans, the reality talent search Born to be a Star for the singing superstar fans, Cyborg Kurochan for anime fans, Rosalinda and All About My Romance for telenovela and asianovela fans will given to those households that tuned in to free-to-air VHF-TV Channel 13 (excluding various cable TV service like SkyCable and Cignal Digital TV) in a simple visit to show that there were loyal to watch that channel. IBC had just launched its TV plug on future asianovelas and telenovelas that will air this 2013. The Kapinoy Home of Asianovelas and The K-Pop Home of Asianovelas, the Kapinoy Network gives us the best and most anticipated telenovelas ana asianovelas this year featuring some of the titles in Mexico and Asia. 'Foreign Partners' :ABS-CBN :Televisa :Korean Broadcasting System (KBS) :Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation (MBC) :Seoul Broadcasting System (SBS) :tvN :GMA :Televisa :Korean Broadcasting System (KBS) :Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation (MBC) :Seoul Broadcasting System (SBS) :tvN :IBC :Televisa :Korean Broadcasting System (KBS) :Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation (MBC) :Seoul Broadcasting System (SBS) :tvN :TV5 :Televisa :Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation (KBS) :SBS Plus :tvN :JTBC :Channel A 'ABS-CBN' Telenovela: :A Woman of Steel :Starring Lucero, Gabriela Spanic, Fernando Colunga, Sergio Goyri, David Zepeda, Jacqueline Andere, Ana Martín and Eduardo Capetillo :Passion :Starring Susana González, Fernando Colunga, Sebastián Rulli, and Daniela Castro :Darling Sweetheart :Starring Elizabeth Álvarez, Diego Olivera, Fabiola Campomanes and Carmen Becerra :Two Homes :Starring Anahí, Carlos Ponce and Sergio Goyri :Crown of Tears :Starring Victoria Ruffo, Africa Zavala and Mané de la Parra :The Power of Destiny :Starring Sandra Echeverria and David Zepeda Asianovela: :A Promise of a Thousand Days :Starring Soo Ae, Kim Rae Won, Jung Yoo Mi, Lee Sang Woo and Park Yoohwan :Hayate: The Combat Butler :Starring Park Shin-hye (He's Beautiful and Heartstrings) :Skip Beat :Starring Siwon and Donghae of Super Junior :Sunny Happiness :Starring Mike He and Janine Chang :Missing You :Starring Yoon Eun hye (Princess Hours and Coffee Prince) and Park Yoo Chun (Secret Love: Sungkyunkwan Scandal and Rooftop Prince) :Love Rain :Starring Yoona of Girls Generation (SNSD) and Asia's Prince, Jang Geun Suk (He's Beautiful) :Faith :Starring Lee Min Ho (Boys Over Flower, City Hunter) :To The Beautiful You (Hana Kimi Korean version) :Starring Sulli of f(x) and Minho of SHINee :Can't Lose :Starring Choi Ji Woo and Yoon Sang Hyun :Absolute Boyfriend :Starring Jiro Wang (Hana Kimi) and Gu Hye Seon (Geum Jan Di) of Boys Over Flowers :Thorn Birds :Starring Han Hye Jin, Kim Min Jung, Joo Sang Wook and Seo Do Young :Protect The Boss :Starring Ji Sung (Save The Last Dance For Me) :Sunshine Girl :Starring Rainie Yangand Wu Chun :Flower Boy Next Door '' :Starring Park Shin Hye and Yoon Si-yoon '''IBC Telenovela: :'''''Amor Bravío :Starring Silvia Navarro and Cristian de la Fuente :Que Bonito Amor :Starring Jorge Salinas, Danna García and Pablo Montero :Alborada :Starring Lucero :La Madrastra :Starring Victoria Ruffo, César Évora, Eduardo Capetillo, Jacqueline Andere, Ana Martín, Cecilia Gabriela, Martha Julia, Guillermo García Cantú, René Casados and Sabine Moussier :Triunfo del Amor :Starring Maite Perroni, William Levy and Victoria Ruffo :La Tempestad :Starring William Levy and Ximena Navarrete :Heridas of Love :Starring Guy Ecker :Amar sin Límites :Starring Karyme Lozano, Valentino Lanús and René Strickler Asianovela: :Shut Up Flower Boy Band :Starring Sung Joon, Jo Bo-ah, Kim Myung-soo, Jung Eui-chul, Lee Hyun-jae, Kim Min-seok and Yoo Min-kyu :All About My Romance :Starring Shin Ha-kyun, Lee Min-jung, Park Hee-soon and Han Chae-ah :I Need Romance 2 :Starring Jung Yoo-mi, Lee Jin-wook and Kim Ji-seok :Spy Myung-wol :Starring Han Ye-seul, Eric Mun and Lee Jin-wook :Nine Time Travels :Starring Lee Jin-wook :Miss Ajumma :Starring Oh Hyun Kyung, Kwon Oh Joong, Jung Shi Ah, Kim Jung Min and Jung Sung Woon :I Love Lee Tae-ri :Starring Kim Ki-bum of Super Junior and Park Ye-jin :Bridal Mask :Starring Joo Won, Jin Se-yeon, Park Ki-woong and Han Chae-ah :Reply 1997 :Starring Jung Eun-ji :Me Too, Flower! :Starring Lee Ji-ah and Yoon Shi-yoon :Flower Boy Ramen Shop :Starring Jung Il-woo, Lee Chung-ah, Lee Ki-woo, Park Min-woo 'GMA' Telenovela: :For Love or Money :Starring Itatí Cantoral, Pedro Fernández, Victor Noriega, Luz Elena González and Joana Benedek :True Love :Starring Erika Buenfil, Eduardo Yáñez, Eiza Gonzalez and Sebastian Rulli :The Successful Perezes :Starring Ludwika Paleta, Jaime Camil, Verónica Castro and Rogelio Guerra :Wild at Heart :Starring Ana Brenda Contreras and Daniel Arenas :Tomorrow is Forever :Starring Lucero, Fernando Colunga, Sergio Sendel and Silvia Navarro Asianovela: :I Do, I Do :Starring Kim Sun-a and Lee Jang-woo :Tamra :Starring Seo Woo, Pierre Deporte, Im Ju Hwan and Lee Sun Ho :Padam Padam :Starring Jung Woo-sung, Han Ji-min and Kim Bum :The Innocent Man :Starring Song Joong-ki, Moon Chae-won and Park Si-yeon :Arang and the Magistrate :Starring Shin Min-ah, Lee Joon-gi and Yeon Woo-jin 'TV5' Telenovela: :Storm in the Paradise :Starring Erick Elías, Sara Maldonado, Mariana Seoane and Alejandro Tommasi :Timeless Love :Starring Silvia Navarro and Juan Soler :A Shelter For Love :Starring Zuria Vega, Gabriel Soto, Jessica Coch and Laura Flores :Mi Pecado :Starring Maite Perroni and Eugenio Siller :Abyss of Passion :Starring Angelique Boyer and David Zepeda :Shut up Flower Boy Band